


Pocky Kiss

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Reveals, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged up characters, F/M, Heavy Petting, Love Declarations, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Sexual Content, The Pocky Game, Well... That escalated quickly, mentions of nudity, things get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Please note that both characters are over the age of consent.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556938
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Pocky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that both characters are over the age of consent.

Adrien has never played the pocky game.

Marinette has done some research.

“Wait, you, the anime nerd, have seriously never heard of the pocky game?” Alya asked incredulously, starting at Adrien in disbelief.

Adrien simply shrugged and nodded.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Alya. I’ve never heard of it.” He half chuckled, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
Alya smiled evilly.

“Well, I’m sure Marinette can show you how to play.” She smirked, nudging her friend with her elbow, making Marinette blush scarlet.

“Sure. That is if it’s okay with you, Marinette?” He asked.

“You’re fine to me.” She mumbled dreamily, before she panicked and quickly stumbled over her words.

“Uh, I mean, that’s fine with me.” She said with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of her head self-consciously.

“Does this afternoon work? I actually happen to have a free afternoon for the first time in a while.”

“S-sure.” She stuttered her reply.

“Great!” He beamed.

“I’ll walk with you after school.” He grinned, completely oblivious to what he had just agreed to.

Marinette worried over what could potentially go wrong all day, so when the final bell rang, while it normally would have given her relief, only made her more nervous.

Adrien patiently waited for her out the front of the school, smiling when he saw her walk over to him, a raging blush on her cheeks.

Adrien held out his hand to her and gently took it in his, walking with her towards the bakery.

“I already texted my bodyguard to let him know I was going over to your house.” Adrien explained, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked into the bakery, smiling and waving to her parents.

“ _Salut, maman et papa!_ ” Marinette greeted, moving amongst the few customers that were currently in the store.

“ _Salut, mon chou et Adrien_.” Sabine smiled warmly, pulling her daughter in for a hug, kissing her cheek.

“ _Bonjour, Madame Dupain-Cheng._ ” He smiled, blushing when she proceeded to pull him in for a hug and give him _la baise._

“Always a pleasure to see you, Adrien.” She said.

“Head on up. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll bring you some food a bit later.”

Marinette and Adrien silently walked up to her room, her nerves at an all-time high.

She fished the pocky out of her desk draw and tried to take a few deep breaths, climbing up onto her bed, sensing him following behind her till she was seated against her pillows.

Adrien sat a respectful distance from her, waiting patiently.

“S-so...” Marinette muttered, fiddling with the pocky box nervously.

“So, how do you play?” Adrien asked.

“W-well... w-we each have the pocky in our teeth like this.” She demonstrated for him by taking a pocky out and holding it between her teeth, pulling her lips back to show him clearly before she ate it.

“A-and w-we bite the pocky until someone pulls a-away.”

“So... it’s kinda like a game of chicken?” Adrien asked, cocking his head to the side.

“B-basically, yeah.” She laughs nervously.

But she left out the crucial detail of the intention of this to not end up kissing.

Or rather, to end in a kiss.

“Sounds like a challenge.” He smirked in a way that for some reason reminded her of her feline partner, which she promptly shook off.

“But I think I’m going to need to sit closer to you for this to work. Is that okay?” He asked, polite as always.

Unable to form the words, Marinette simply nodded and watched wordlessly as he crawled closer to her till their knees were touching.

With shaking hands, Marinette took out a pocky stick and held it between her teeth, blushing furiously and unable to meet his eyes.

Adrien, with a soft blush on his cheeks, slowly leant in and started biting the other end of the pocky stick, waiting for Marinette to do the same.

Gathering her courage, Marinette slowly bit the other end of the stick, feeling him reciprocate.

But she made the mistake of looking at him and instantly she was too nervous and pulled away, leaving Adrien with the pocky stick in his teeth and a cocky smirk on his lips.

“I win.” He grinned before he ate the remains of the pocky stick.

Marinette chuckled nervously, still getting over the fact she had been so close to him, before she pulled out another stick and offered it to him.

He obediently took it and held it between his teeth, leaning in towards her.

Marinette took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to bite the other end, slowly getting closer and closer to him, till she could feel his breath fanning over her face.

She could feel the ghost of his lips against hers, but still, she gathered her courage and pushed forward, till she felt his lip brush hers ever so faintly, before he jerked back in surprise.

Marinette couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face for the fact she had flustered him so much he’d been the one to pull away first.

“I win.” She stated, feeling triumphant that she’d rendered him flush faced.

“Want to go again?” She asked, eating what was left of the pocky stick in her mouth.

Adrien nodded, and Marinette put a fresh pocky stick between her teeth, watching as he put his teeth around the other end, and they both closed their eyes.

They slowly bit either end of the pocky stick, getting closer and closer together, so close, Marinette felt his lips featherlight touch against hers again, but steeled herself.

She could do this.

She took another bite and her lips were pressed firmly against his.

Both teens tensed up and froze.

Adrien because he wasn’t sure he should be kissing her, nor what he felt about the fact he was kissing her.

And Marinette... Well, she was in shock she was finally kissing him in the first place.

They both slowly pulled back, Adrien still with a tiny piece of the pocky stick in his teeth.

“I-I guess I won?” He said, his tone suggesting how unsure he felt about the whole situation.

Marinette looked away and touched a finger to her lips.

“D-do you still want to play?” He asked, eating what was left.

Marinette blushed, smiled and nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

Adrien prepared himself with the pocky and Marinette readied herself, her heart hammering hard with the nerves still buzzing from the previous kiss.

They both took either end in the mouths and bit until their lips touched again, this time with a deliberateness that couldn’t be mistaken for the game.

“I-I’m sorry.” Adrien said, pulling back.

“I-it’s okay.” She replied.

“W-wanna play again?” She asked.

Adrien blushed hard, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to process what he was feeling, but still found himself nodding.

He lent into Marinette, taking the pocky in his teeth without thinking about it, biting it until their lips were pressed against each other again, feeling himself lean into it.

Adrien went to pull back, ready to apologise.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Marinette whispered, cupping the back of his head as she pulled him back in to her eager lips.

Marinette couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her, her lips moving against his slowly, her arms going around his neck while he remained wide eyed.

Adrien’s eyes slowly fluttered closed as he gave into the kiss, gently returning the pressure and moving his lips with hers.

They pull back for a moment to finish chewing, before Adrien cupped her face and brought her back in, kissing her gently, slowly moving his lips over hers.

But then he realised what he was doing.

"M-marinette... I'm sorry, I-i..." He said as he pulled back.

But Marinette just pulled him back in, crawling onto his lap as she wrapped an arm around his neck and cupped his face with her other hand.

“Stop apologising.” She whispered against his mouth.

“B-but I-I...” Adrien muttered in-between kisses.

“I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” She told him, peppering his lips with kisses, nuzzling her nose against his as she smiled, feeling his hands framing her hips.

Feeling emboldened, she told him what she had been keeping to herself for years.

“I love you.” She whispered, before she kissed him softly.

“Wait? W-what?” He asked, pulling back to look at her wide eyed.

She blushed deeply and looked back him through her eyelashes.

“I’m in love with you, Adrien.” She told him, unsure how he was going to react, but seeing as she could feel the beginnings of his excitement under her, she was cautiously hopeful he would receive it well.

“Y-you... Love me?” He asked, certain he hadn’t heard her right.

She nodded, smiling back at him teary eyed, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

“Oh, Mari...” He whispered, brushing his thumb under her eye, swiping away the tears she didn’t realised had escaped.

“Don’t cry.” He murmured, pulling her close against his chest.

“I-I’ve been wanting to tell you for two years.” She said through hiccupped sobs.

Adrien’s back stiffened hearing this.

Two whole years?

And she’d...

He never...

His heart fell into the pit of his stomach, feeling overwhelmingly guilty for causing her so much pain, even if he didn’t know he had been.

Over the years, his love for Ladybug hadn’t dimmed, but he resigned himself that he would always be a friend to her, and instead shifted their relationship to strictly platonic, no matter how much it hurt deep inside.

He had listened to her tell him about the guy she was in love with at length, feeling like he was being kicked at the stomach when she smiled dreamily as she talked about him, but resigned himself to just be happy that he could hold her in his arms.

All he ever wanted was for Ladybug to be happy.

And during that time, he had started to allow himself to look elsewhere, his eyes inevitably landing on his adorable, clumsy classmate.

So, hearing she was in love with him brought a wave of mixed feelings, but the overwhelming feeling he had surprised him.

Happiness.

He was happy she was in love with him and...“I love you too, Marinette.” He whispered, realising just how true the statement was once the words left his lips.

She froze in his arms.

She slowly pulled back and looked at him, still beautiful even with her face streaked with tears.

“Y-you...” She whispered, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand.

Adrien smiled sweetly at her, cupping her face as he brushed the remainder of her tears away with his thumbs.

“I love you, _princesse._ ” He told her softly, glancing down at her lips before he lent in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Marinette froze.

_P-princesse?_

Had he really just called her _princesse?_

Pulling back slightly, her heart racing, Marinette looked him deep in the eyes.

 _“M-minou?”_ She asked.

He stared at her in shock, refusing to believe that he could possibly be that lucky.

“M-my lady?” He murmured.

“Oh my god! _Chaton!_ Oh my god!” She gasped.

“My lady, my _princesse._ ” He replied, his voice cracking as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you.” They said at the same time.

They lent in the instant the confessions were out of their mouths, their lips crashing together passionately, Adrien’s arms wrapping around her firmly, pulling her against him fully.

Now with the knowledge of both sides of each other, there were no barriers stopping them from going further.

Adrien boldly ran his hands over her back, his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts, making Marinette moan in a needy way against his mouth.

Her fingers threaded into his hair, gripping it, making him gasp, allowing her tongue to slip through and brush against his.

His arousal inflamed, Adrien lay Marinette back on the bed and ground himself against her, both of them moaning at the action.

Adrien pulled back and pushed up her shirt, shifting her bra out of the way, immediately latching around her nipple, suckling and teasing it with his tongue and teeth, making her writhe beneath him as she panted with pleasure, cupping the back of his head in an effort to hold him there.

Not realising what she was doing, one of Marinette’s hands slipped away from his head and ran down his abdomen until it reached his belt buckle.

He bucked against her hand, too horny and too focused on what he was doing to properly comprehend what she was doing, as she unbuckled and undid his pants, slipping her hand beneath his boxers, gripping him firmly.

He moaned and groaned at her touch, pre dribbling from his tip, which she swiped at with her thumb, using it as a natural lubricant, smirking as she felt him writhing beneath her.

He absentmindedly bucked against her hand while she gently touched and stroked him.

But, the realisation suddenly dawned on him what he was doing.

He turned beet red and looked up at her with his lips still latched around her nipple.

He immediately pulled back and started stuttering out an apology, only to be surprised when Marinette pulled him down and kissed him eagerly.

“Don’t you dare stop, _minou._ ” She growled, panting heavily.

“C-can I touch you, _Princesse?”_ He asked, returning to his gentlemanly ways.

Unable to form words, Marinette nodded and leaned back up to reattach her lips to his.

“C-can I-I touch you?” She asked on shaky breath between kisses.

Adrien nodded and let his tongue swipe over hers, making both of them moan.

Adrien pulled back enough to pull his pants down to pool around his knees before he returned his attention to her breasts.

Marinette sat up, pulling back from his attention before she boldy unclasped her bra, taking her shirt and jacket off with it, blushing as he openly stared at her bare chest, watching as his erection bobbed and twitched at the sight.

He smirked and promptly removed his own shirts, pulling her in for another kiss before he lay them back down, marveling in the blissful feeling of her naked chest against his own.

Feeling the need to rid herself of her pants, Marinette squirmed under him and tried to wriggle out of her jeans, Adrien eagerly helping her, leaving her in just her underwear.

He lay back down over her and moaned softly into her neck when he rocked against her, feeling the heat coming off her through her damp underwear, leaking pre all over her as he continued to rock himself against her, both of them turning into flustered, panting messes.

He shifted himself above her so she could continue to touch him, his own hand shifting down her belly till it reached the hem of her underwear, managing to slip underneath, his fingers just about to touch her, when they heard Marinette’s mother call for them from downstairs.

 _“Merde!”_ They both cursed, scrambling to right their clothing before they got caught.

Marinette flung the sheets back, promptly flipped him like a pancake and spooned him, her hand cupping his chest, pulling the sheets back up to under their chins, doing their best to remain innocent.

Sabine poked her head in the room and saw the teens snuggled up together.

“I’ve just left you some snacks downstairs. Come get them when you’re ready. I’ll be down in the bakery if you need me.” She told them, oblivious to how stressed the teens were trying to remain innocent despite what they had been doing moments before her mother walked in.

They both listened as Sabine left, holding their breath until they were absolutely sure she was gone, before they let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Salut, maman et papa! - Hi mum and dad  
> Salut, mon chou et Adrien - Hi my sweet and Adrien
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to chat to me directly, consider joining my discord server - https://discord.com/invite/ZvUaNnv
> 
> Merci - Wolf


End file.
